<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】Birthday by Cacia1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536973">【德哈】Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996'>Cacia1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“假装不记得你的生日，这在心理学上来说，叫做降低期待值。适当的降低你的期待值，能在收到惊喜的时候提高你的幸福指数。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Part 1】</p><p>这天哈利一进傲罗办公室就感觉气氛很奇怪。</p><p>从他出现在办公室的门口，每个人突然停下了手中的事情，一副欲言又止想看又不敢看他的样子。</p><p>哈利莫名其妙的走到自己的座位上坐下，罗恩窜了过来，拍着他的肩膀对他说了句生日快乐又窜开了。</p><p>伙计，你的座位就在我旁边。哈利在心里吐槽，却也没说出口。</p><p>今天是哈利的生日。显而易见。</p><p>可是今天却......诸事不顺！哈利在心里暗骂了一声。</p><p>其实也就一件事不顺而已。我们伟大的“救世主”并没有发现自己浑身上下都散发着一股怨念的气场。</p><p>一个星期前，德拉科就跟他说，圣芒戈有个学术交流会，在七月的最后两天，所以这两天他都不能回家吃晚饭了。</p><p>好的......大家都是成年人了，工作忙一点，可以理解......的吧。</p><p>不！不可以！就算再忙，他怎么能完全忘记了今天是什么日子！</p><p>一句话也没有，一个信息也没有，就连哈利用守护神找他也没有带回一个字。明明学术交流会今天五点就能结束了！借口！都是借口！</p><p>从战争结束两个人确立关系以来，哈利每年生日，德拉科都会有数不清的惊喜和花样，他说要将哈利前十七年缺失的都给他补回来。</p><p>虽然哈利每次都说太麻烦了，生日而已，不要弄得这么麻烦。但是每次德拉科准备的惊喜出现在他面前时，他还是忍不住嘴角上扬，眉眼心间都是甜蜜。原来被人宠爱是这样的啊。</p><p>不知不觉，他们已经结婚七年了，在一起已经十年了。</p><p>他一定是厌倦了。哈利忍不住难过地想。原来一个人睡这么大一张床这么寂寞。</p><p>不，他才不是因为自己的丈夫不给他过生日就难过到无法入睡，就是床太大了，什么姿势都睡得不舒服才睡不着的。</p><p>可是往年的这个时候，德拉科都会抱着自己，说一声生日快乐，然后拿出今天的第一份惊喜，再借此机会在床上胡闹一通，最后抱着他沉入梦乡。</p><p>在床上来回翻滚的哈利终于将自己砸进德拉科的枕头里，好闻的乌木香瞬间包裹了他，代替那个本应该睡在这的男人安抚了他焦躁的神经。</p><p>我才不需要那个装腔作势令人讨厌的斯莱特林毒蛇呢，体温都比正常人凉，果然是个冷血动物，我才不需要他呢。睡着前哈利迷迷糊糊地想。</p><p>早上醒来，没有早安吻。当然没有。</p><p>没人给捋毛的格兰芬多小狮子一早上就像是炸了毛一样，怒气值到达了顶峰，克利切给准备的丰盛的早餐也没好好看一眼，随便吃了两口就出门了。</p><p>办公室的气氛太诡异了，哈利怀疑他们每个人都是在同情自己被“抛弃”了。</p><p>不！我才没有！我早就不想要那些麻烦得要死的“惊喜”了，都是那只该死的白鼬自作多情，我才没有期待今天呢，不就是一个普通的工作日，普通的周五，上完今天的班明天就可以在家好好休息了。</p><p>圣芒戈的交流会结束了......不，谁管他。</p><p>哈利正坐在工位上胡思乱想。</p><p>“哈利，今天你去巡逻一下吧？”</p><p>“嗯？”哈利回过神来，困惑地看着站在自己面前的队长本杰明，今天没有突发事件，也不轮到他当班，再说，这种没有营养的外勤工作不都是交给新入队的傲罗吗？</p><p>“就......今天泰德请假了......你跟他换一下班吧。反正办公室也没什么事。”</p><p>哈利无语的看着本杰明，不知道为什么，总觉得他笑得有点心虚。</p><p>“好吧。”哈利耸了耸肩，反正比起坐在办公室发呆，他的确更喜欢去出外勤。</p><p>于是......哈利就在外面发了一天呆。</p><p>这又不能怪他，这几年在傲罗司的努力之下，巫师界越发平和，除了个别的醉鬼闹事，顺便一提那也是发生在晚上，白天根本就没有什么需要傲罗出面的机会。</p><p>最后一个食死徒，前，食死徒，被哈利终身“监禁”在身旁，巫师界再没什么好担心的，可喜可贺可喜可贺......个鬼啦！这才过去多久啊！已经要看不住了。鬼知道是不是在外面有人了，圣芒格的那些小护士可一个比一个年轻漂亮。</p><p>所以今天，在这个艳阳高照风平浪静的普通的，好吧，其实也并不那么普通的七月的最后一天，哈利带着他满脑子的“奇思妙想”和无端猜忌，在巫师界游荡了一天。</p><p>等哈利结束一天的巡逻回到傲罗部的时候，办公室的人已经走光了。当然，一个普通的星期五，谁想加班，还不都掐着点下班往家跑，享受美妙的周末。</p><p>不！我才没有失望！回家克利切也一定会准备好丰盛的晚餐的！哈利收拾了一下桌上的东西，准备回家。</p><p>“嘿！哥们儿，你家那位居然没来抓人？”罗恩从门外走了进来。</p><p>“圣芒格学术交流会。”哈利无精打采地解释了一句，自动忽视了罗恩的用词。</p><p>“那我们去喝一杯啊！难得你生日是自由身。”罗恩揽住了哈利的肩膀，“自从你跟那只白鼬在一起以后你简直和他锁在一起了，你自己说说看有多久没跟我们好好聚聚了，每天下班就急着回家，简直不知道他有什么好的，把你吃得死死的。”</p><p>哈利想了想好像的确是这样，这些年他完全就是围着德拉科转，真是凭什么啊。</p><p>“赫敏不说你？”</p><p>“我给我好哥们儿过生日有什么好说的。走啦走啦，我请客。”罗恩推着哈利走出办公室。</p><p>罗恩并没有带着哈利到破釜酒吧，而是到了另一家，巫师界以昂贵和奢华著称的酒吧。</p><p>“这是？”哈利站在门口，挑着眉毛看着富丽堂皇的酒吧门口。</p><p>“拜托！别用这种眼神看着我，今天带你去破釜酒吧？你是想让傲罗司集体加班吗？‘救世主’生日当天携好友买醉，巫师界最令人羡慕的眷侣感情终于走到了尽头？如果你不想明天在预言家日报上看到这样的报道，我觉得这里是最好的选择。”</p><p>哈利忍不住笑了一下，韦斯莱家骨子里的幽默细胞，终于在罗恩身上也得到了展现，算了，就一天，大不了自己请客嘛，反正除了马尔福家，他身后还有波特和布莱克的财产，这种消费对他来说算不得什么。</p><p>哈利跟在罗恩身后进去了酒吧，罗恩直接带着他往上面的包房走去，理由？当然是吧台太引人注目了。</p><p>走到最顶层的豪华包间，哈利刚想问，两个人喝酒为什么要挑这个包间，难道罗恩中了什么彩票吗？却被突如其来的欢呼打断了。</p><p>“哈利生日快乐！”</p><p>哈利惊讶的看着一屋子的人。</p><p>傲罗司......不！几乎他所有认识的人都在这里了！除了......那个头发闪着金光的人。</p><p>“嘿！哥们儿？傻了吗？”罗恩大笑着推着呆站在原地的哈利进屋，把房门关上。</p><p>“哦，我们小哈利是太感动了。”乔治窜到他身边，“你该不会觉得我们真的会放你一个人回去孤零零的面对空荡荡的房子凄惨的过生日吧，可怜的小~~~哈~~~利~~~”</p><p>“快看！哈利！我们给你准备了什么。”赫敏走上来拉着还没缓过神来的哈利，穿过人群走到房子中间。</p><p>正中间的桌子上，放着一个巨大的飞贼——形状的生日蛋糕，施了魔法的蛋糕居然还扇动着翅膀，一副太重了飞不起来的样子。旁边还放着一个长条形的包裹。</p><p>哈利震惊地说不出话来。</p><p>“快，快拆开看看！”</p><p>在大家的怂恿下，哈利拆开了包裹，最新款，甚至还只是在预售期的定制款火箭弩出现在他的面前，扫帚柄上还刻着他的名字，哈利·波特-马尔福。</p><p>“梅林啊！”哈利看着眼前的礼物，说不出话来。</p><p>上个月因为这个事他还差点跟德拉科吵起来。</p><p>德拉科嫌弃他对飞天扫帚不正常的迷恋，每一把新款他都要买，家里的扫帚棚都放不下了，说他是准备组建一支球队吗？哈利虽然不开心，但是看了看花园里那一屋子的飞天扫帚，不得不承认......德拉科说得也没错......自己确实......唉，可是这能怪他吗！他难得有这么一个爱好。</p><p>“谢......谢谢......”哈利只觉得自己舌头打结了。</p><p>“嘿，哈利，难得跟我们过一次生日，就别说谢谢了。”</p><p>哈利感动地看着屋子里的人，心想，去你的马尔福，我才不需要你。</p><p>“今晚酒水算我的，不醉不归！”</p><p>大家欢呼了一声，端起了手中的酒杯。</p><p> </p><p>【Part 2】</p><p>“罗恩......怎么办......”本杰明为难地看着罗恩。</p><p>他的桌子上，放着一个信封，里面是一封信和一张支票。</p><p>罗恩看着信封抓了抓后脑勺......</p><p>“我们给哈利过生日倒是没问题......但是这个支票......”</p><p>本杰明不会承认，他数了五遍才数清楚后面有几个零。</p><p>“所以马尔福那家伙因为要参加圣芒格的交流会不能及时赶回来给哈利过生日让我们代办然后要求我们保密是这个意思吗？”</p><p>“差......差不多？”</p><p>“我去找他。”罗恩拿起桌上的信封，转身就幻影移形到了圣芒格，直接闯进了院长办公室，门都没敲的那种。</p><p>“你最好解释一下这个。”罗恩将信封摔在德拉科面前。</p><p>“虽然霍格沃茨没有开设过语文课，但是我想你的基本阅读理解应该没问题？”德拉科眼睛都没抬，依然忙着写自己的报告。</p><p>“哈利不是你一个人的，给他过生日当然也是我们应该做的事，你的支票羞辱谁呢？”</p><p>“哦，亲爱的韦斯莱。”德拉科终于放下了手中的羽毛笔，双手交叉撑着下巴看着眼前怒气冲冲的人，不慌不忙的说，“需要我提醒你，哈利的身价吗？马尔福家、波特家、布莱克家的财产现在全都是他的，你们整个傲罗司加在一起，那点可怜的工资能给他过个什么生日？破釜酒吧群魔乱舞？如果你们还想保全你们亲爱的‘黄金男孩’的颜面的话，我奉劝你打消这个念头，哈利的酒品可不怎么样。”</p><p>罗恩被他堵得哑口无言。</p><p>“我建议你们去定最好的酒吧，然后把哈利所有的朋友都请过来，毕业之后他不是都没机会跟你们好好聚会嘛。礼物的话，建议你们现在就可以去定刚刚预售的最新款火箭弩了，当然，千万别给我选红金这么愚蠢的配色，鉴于是我出的钱，我想我还是拥有这点权利的。顺便一提，如果你们不收下这张支票，你们打算怎么支付这笔费用呢？”</p><p>“那你干嘛不自己送！”罗恩还是气不过。</p><p>“年年都是我给他，我的礼物他已经没什么惊喜了。当然，我有自己的打算，你们只需要拿上这笔钱，好好给他过一个盛大的，配得上他身份的生日就行了。如果没有其他的问题，我建议你们现在就可以准备起来了。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，摆出一副送客的姿态。</p><p>罗恩被他堵得哑口无言，但是，好吧，马尔福说得一点毛病也没有，他们的确拿不出这么数目巨大的一笔金额还给哈利过一个豪华的生日。</p><p>考虑到往年马尔福的大手笔，包下伦敦眼，专门在泰晤士河上给哈利放烟花这种都是基础配置。</p><p>该死的有钱人！罗恩愤愤地拿上支票回去了傲罗司。</p><p>但是他们准备了这么久，没想到变成了眼下这样......</p><p>哈利......喝多了开始发酒疯......</p><p>罗恩终于明白马尔福说的哈利酒品不好是怎么一种景象了......他是说，虽然在霍格沃茨的时候他就知道自己的好哥们喝了酒容易兴奋，但是......</p><p>眼下，哈利正在挨个拉着大家的手表白......再加个前缀，泪眼朦胧的。</p><p>“纳威，我真的好高兴啊，你现在是一个优秀的霍格沃茨草药学教授，刚入学的时候，你却连自己的蟾蜍都看不好，现在面对几个学院的学生都没问题，尤其是斯莱特林......他们学院那帮毒蛇，一个个都不会好好说话的，仗着自己有家族背景，就知道欺负人。”</p><p>“呃......事实上......现在的斯莱特林都还挺懂礼貌的。”纳威缩了缩脖子，他说的是实话，战后纯血家族的血统观多少受到了冲击，加上早几年斯莱特林学院不那么招人待见，连带着新入学的孩子们都学会了什么叫做谦和。不过说白了还是战争的伤害。</p><p>“假的！都是装的！时间久了总会暴露的！你看看德拉......不！马尔福！早几年装得挺好的，今年呢？人都不知道在哪里！”哈利咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>“哈利......”赫敏想上来劝他。</p><p>“赫~~~敏~~~”哈利又转向她，“呜呜呜，我好想念在霍格沃茨的时候我们三个人的那些时光啊，你们永远都在我身边。”</p><p>“我们一直都在你身边。”赫敏安抚着哈利，试图去拿他手上的酒杯。</p><p>“你跟罗恩结婚了真好啊，你们一定要幸福啊，不要像马尔福一样，这才多久啊，他就连我的生日都不记得了。还好我还有你们。”</p><p>罗恩扶住了额头，他从来没想过自己有一天会为了马尔福感到不值......毕竟......这场生日会从策划到注资都是他的手笔。</p><p>赫敏瞪了他一眼，做着口型，让他赶紧联系那个一直在被控诉的“负心汉”。</p><p>“乔治！”哈利又转换了目标，哭腔更重了。</p><p>罗恩赶紧溜出了房间，召唤出自己的守护神。</p><p>“马尔福，我建议你五分钟，不！一分钟之内出现把哈利带走！不然我十分怀疑你今晚上就进不去房间了。他已经把房间里所有人都表白了一遍了！”</p><p>守护神跑出去后过了......不到一分钟。</p><p>“你最好解释一下怎么回事！”</p><p>罗恩怀疑德拉科其实一直就在楼下......</p><p>“我是叫你们给他过生日！不是叫你们给他灌酒的！”</p><p>“拜托！你讲点道理好不好！你自己进去看看到底谁才是罪魁祸首！”</p><p>德拉科绕过罗恩推门走了进去。</p><p>“哈利？哈利？亲爱的？”德拉科走到已经开始第二轮表白的哈利面前，拽住了他的手臂。</p><p>“你是谁？我怎么没见过你？你别乱喊我。”哈利困惑地看着拉着他的男人，视线十分模糊，只看见一团金灿灿的色块在晃啊晃，“你别动！晃得我眼晕！”</p><p>“我没动，是你喝多了。”德拉科耐着性子劝道，“走，跟我回家。”</p><p>“回？家？”哈利看起来十分困惑的样子，“回哪个家？”</p><p>“回我们家，马尔福庄园。”德拉科拿出了哄小孩子的耐性。</p><p>“不要！我不回马尔福庄园！我不想见到马尔福！他是个混蛋！”祖母绿的眼睛瞪得圆圆地，义正言辞地说。</p><p>房间里发出低笑，大家都在看热闹。</p><p>德拉科瞪了他们一眼。</p><p>“那你说他怎么混蛋了？”</p><p>“他骗我！”</p><p>“他怎么骗你了。”</p><p>“结婚的时候他立誓了！他说他会爱我一辈子的，结果这才多久！他就变心了！什么牢不可破的誓言！都是骗人的！魔法都不可靠。”</p><p>德拉科揉着自己的太阳穴，这都什么跟什么啊。</p><p>“我怎么不知道我变心了。”</p><p>“他都不给我过生日了！连一句生日快乐都没说！他还不是变心了！”</p><p>得......德拉科觉得自己真是给自己挖了个坑。</p><p>“乖，他在家等你呢，回去你就知道他有没有变心了。”</p><p>“你撒谎！你不要以为你和他有一样的发色就能骗到我！他就是化成灰！我都不会认错他！”说着哈利凑近了闻着他身上的气味，像是要确认什么一样。</p><p>这都什么跟什么啊！德拉科忍不下去了，从怀里拿出醒酒魔药捏着哈利的下巴直接给人灌了下去。</p><p>“德拉科？你怎么在这？”哈利眼前渐渐变得清明。</p><p>“我怎么在这？我要是再不来，某些人都要给我安上叛国的罪名了。”德拉科冷哼了一声，“走，回家再算账。”</p><p>哈利不明所以地看向屋子里剩下的人。</p><p>乔治对他做了一个“祝你好运”的口型，罗恩则给了他一个意味不明的眼神，赫敏看起来很无奈，其他人......其他人都在憋笑。</p><p>哈利只好乖乖跟在德拉科身后走出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>【Part 3】</p><p>哈利走进庄园，被眼前的景象惊住了。</p><p>庄园被布置一新，用他最喜欢的香水百合摆出了“生日快乐”的字样，周围还飘着星星的装饰。</p><p>“德拉科......”哈利讪讪地叫了他一声。</p><p>德拉科并没有理他，自顾自的朝楼上卧室走去。</p><p>还好......不是书房，这个意思就是大写的“我生气了你最好自觉来哄我”。</p><p>什么嘛......今天明明是我生日啊，谁知道你这么多弯弯绕绕，现在想来，傲罗部的那帮家伙一定也是被他窜通的。</p><p>但是没办法，该哄还得哄，毕竟是自家丈夫，还能怎么办呢，看在他......开了两天会还记得给自己准备惊喜的份上。</p><p>哈利亦步亦趋地跟在德拉科身后进了房间。</p><p>然后，哈利再次受到了惊吓。</p><p>房间的大床上......虽然这么说不好，但是还是挺俗的铺满了玫瑰花的花瓣，放着一束巨大的玫瑰花......这不是重点。</p><p>重点是床边，堆了27个礼盒。</p><p>哈利又数了一遍......没错，27个。</p><p>“德拉科......”说不感动那是假的。</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>“我错了......”哈利深谙跟一个生气的马尔福的沟通之道，不管怎么说，先道歉总没错。</p><p>“错了？错哪了？”</p><p>“错......错在不该......跟罗恩出去喝酒还喝那么多......”</p><p>“看来某些人还是不知道自己错哪了。”</p><p>哈利转了转眼睛，走上去跨坐在德拉科腿上，搂住他的脖子吻了上去。没有什么是一个接吻解决不了的，如果有......那就......</p><p>“怎么？某些人准备亲自验证一下我身上是不是有别人的气味吗？相信我，宝贝，一个马尔福要是想偷情，是不会留下痕迹被你发现的。”</p><p>好的，找到症结了。</p><p>“这不能怪我啊......”哈利将脑袋埋在自家爱人的颈窝处来回磨蹭着，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，试图博得一丝同情，“谁让你要装成什么都不记得的样子。”</p><p>“这叫策略。”德拉科依然后背笔挺的坐着，手却不动声色的搂住了跨坐在身上的人的腰肢。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“假装不记得你的生日，这在心理学上来说，叫做降低期待值。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“适当的降低你的期待值，能在收到惊喜的时候提高你的幸福指数。”</p><p>哈利愣了一下，然后好笑地锤了他一下。</p><p>“所以包括今晚上的那个派对，都是你策划的？”</p><p>“你不是常说毕业以后都没空见老朋友了。”</p><p>“火箭弩也是你送的？”</p><p>“理论上来说，是的。我不认为韦斯莱有那个能力搞到一把还没上市的火箭弩。”</p><p>“当然！罗恩也不会送我一把漆成绿色的飞天扫帚！”</p><p>“他也出不起举办派对的钱。”</p><p>嗯，这个没法否认，但是这不是重点。</p><p>“为什么？你知道你这个做法特别混蛋。假装忙得不能陪我过生日什么的。”</p><p>“交流会可不是装的，要是可以，我发誓我也想逃出来。”德拉科终于凑过来亲吻哈利的嘴角，“只不过我想让你开心。我答应过你的，要把曾经那些缺失的都给你补给你。”</p><p>“还是很混蛋。”哈利评价了一句，“听起来像是先给我一拳再给块糖，然后糖吃起来就会特别甜。”</p><p>“什么乱七八糟的比喻，少跟韦斯莱学他家可怜的文学修养，我可还记得韦斯莱家的小母鼬二年级是怎么跟你表白的。”</p><p>“停停停！你别说这个了。”哈利认输地举起双手，“顺便，你不能这么叫金妮。”</p><p>德拉科哼了一声，打横抱起心上人，哈利搂住他的脖子凑上去接吻。</p><p>两个人倒在床上，玫瑰花瓣因为震动飘了起来。</p><p>哈利大笑着骑在德拉科身上，伸手从玫瑰花束中抽出一朵，用花朵轻扫着他的面颊。</p><p>“你知道这个做法不仅特别麻瓜还很烂俗吗？”</p><p>“是吗？你看起来挺喜欢的。”</p><p>娇嫩的花瓣和皮肤相触引起一阵颤栗，德拉科一翻身将哈利压在身下，就着他的手亲吻花蕾。</p><p>“德拉科。”哈利眼睛亮晶晶地看着身上的男人，这是他们相爱的第十年了，他还记得战后，还是男孩的德拉科在他生日那天是怎么向自己表白的，那时候，他内心塞满了绝望和无助，对哈利的爱让他孤注一掷。</p><p>“嗯？”德拉科正忙着吮吸哈利的脖颈，留下他的痕迹，手指也没有闲着，解开了他的外套。</p><p>“你知道，其实你没必要这么麻烦的。”哈利将手中的花扔在一边，拥住了自己的丈夫，纵容着他在自己身上煽风点火，“其实只要是你送的，只要你陪着我就行了，你不用每年都这么费劲的想要怎么给我惊喜。你就已经足够惊喜了。”</p><p>“对你，怎样都不麻烦。”德拉科打开了身下的爱人，又嫌他话多似的用亲吻封住了他喋喋不休的嘴，“好了，亲爱的，接下来是成人时间。”</p><p>殷红的玫瑰花在一旁开得灿烂而寂寞，没人有空搭理它们，只有花瓣的颤动证明旁边的人在进行怎样激烈的运动。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>哈利餍足地偎在爱人的怀里呢喃着爱的絮语。</p><p>感谢梅林，将你赠与我，你就是我生命中最大的惊喜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>